When the Unexpected Happens
by an anonymous geek
Summary: Joren runs away before he even has his Ordeal, and then later returns, much to the surprise of eveyone else. shock, gasp. I stink at summaries. KelJoren.
1. Chapter One

When the Unexpected Happens  
  


By an anonymous geek  


  
disclaimer- I don't own nothin'  


  
A/N: this is what would happen if Joren never really died  
  


Chapter One  


  
Joren of Stone Mountain paced the floors outside the Chamber. He looked to his side and saw his knight master already asleep and snoring loudly. The boy sighed. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he was frightened. Now that the time was near for his Ordeal, he wasn't sure he really wanted to go through with it.

  
An idea came to him. He walked over to the Chamber and briefly touched the door.  


He saw the door of the Chamber open and many faces looking at it with expectation. In the shadows of the Chamber lay a young man. The boy's face was pale, and his white blond hair was scattered around on his face. He seemed to have been dead for quite some time. It took a few moments for Joren to realize that the boy in the Chamber was himself.  


Quickly, he took his hand off the door, and realized that he was sweating. He couldn't go through with this. He had to get away. After checking once again to make sure that his knight master was asleep, he walked out of the doors of the sanctuary and then out of the palace, only to ride away quickly into the distance.  
  


~ * ~  


  
[Many years later]  
  
As she rode toward Corus, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan remembered the words that the young seer girl had spoken before Kel and the army with her had left the Scanran border. "Ahead of you I see many surprises. One will return to you who is unexpected, and in some ways, unwanted."

These words ran through her head. Who could it be? Who could return to her unexpected? This perplexed her greatly. She decided to try to forget it. A headache was already starting to form, and she rubbed her head to stop the pain. Beside her, she saw Neal looking around and he seemed to be in deep thought, occasionally murmuring something to himself. Things that rhymed. "Probably composing poems about Yuki," she mumbled under her breath. It was going to be a long ride.

  
"Neal, really. Could you please stop that gibberish? I don't think Yuki would appreciate it anyway."  


Neal looked at her in disbelief. "Why would she not? Just because you don't like it doesn't mean she won't like it." After seeing the incredulous look on Kel's face, he continued, "It is possible that she would like it, even if no one has."  


"Don't count on it," was Kel's only reply.  


After a few moments of silence, Kel realized that the pain in her head was getting worse and worse. "Neal, could you do something about this headache I have? It is really bothersome." Immediately she saw green magic come out of hand and head toward her. She felt the throbbing reduce and in a few moments the pain had stopped altogether. 

"Thanks, Neal."  


"It's not a problem at all."  


Kel looked at her friend and smiled.  


  
~ * ~  


  
[One year later]  
  
As she rubbed her hands by the fire, the young woman who worked at the inn served her dinner. Greedily, she ate the food. She had been traveling all day, and had not stopped to eat. After thanking the woman, she glanced at her surroundings. The inn's diner was filled with people from many different cultures. There was one man with darkly tanned skin. His hair and beard were black, and he looked around the room suspiciously, as if distrusting everyone around him. Another man with red hair laughed in mirth about something a man seated at his table had said. There was a man with dark hair and brown eyes, one with light brown hair and hazel eyes, one with very light blond hair and ice blue eyes and pale face, one with blond hair and . . .

  
Kel jerked her head back toward the man with light blond hair and ice blue eyes. He was seated at an empty table, drinking from a large mug. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the things around him, but there was no way you could miss the arrogant look on his face. This man could only be one person: Kel's former enemy, Joren of Stone Mountain.  


'How can he be here? After all these years, everyone believed him to be dead,' Kel thought. She picked her way the through a group of men who blocked her way. One very drunk man looked at her, swayed a little, and then mumbled about how she should watch where she was going. After nodding toward him in apology, she slid in a seat across from Joren.  


"Where have you been? Nobody has seen you in years," she said to him.  


His head jerked up, and he didn't seem to recognize her for a moment. After a moment, though, he was well aware of whom she was. A scowl appeared on his face. "Mindelan." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.  


"You didn't answer my question."  


He ignored what she said. "So, you survived. I thought for sure you would die in the Chamber." Suddenly, her Yamani face appeared, which aggravated him anymore.  


Before she could stop it, she said the first thing that came to mind. "If I had, at least I wouldn't have run away." This caused him to get even angrier. She sensed his anger, and decided it would be best to quickly end this conversation. "You should return to your parents. They think you are dead." Then she walked away.  


In truth, he was actually headed toward Corus, where his parents were for midwinter, to make amends for his wrongs. He needed the help of his father to get him out of the debt he was in. At the same time he could fix things between himself and some of his old friends and enemies. Maybe the alliance of a few others could help him through a couple more of his predicaments. And he could get away from the men who were chasing him. The good thing was that they did not know his real name, since he had changed his name after leaving the palace. They only knew him as Walt, who was from the Yamani Islands.  


He laughed inwardly as he thought of how they were probably now in the Yamani Islands, searching for him. It was good to know that they were finally away from him.  


~ * ~  


Kel sat up in bed as she thought about Joren. He didn't seem to have changed. The anger and arrogance were still apparent in his face. And he was still rude toward her. He still hated her.

  
'There is still time for him to change,' she thought. She didn't really want him to be the way he was. She didn't want him hurting other people the way he had before. Or using them to get what he wanted.

  
The lady knight sighed. At least she wouldn't see him for a long while. He was probably heading in the opposite direction of her. There was no way that he could be heading for Corus. No one would accept him back. It would be suicide for him to return to the place where everyone but the silly palace girls hated him.  


She laid back in bed and sleep soon consumed her.

  
  
~ * ~  


  
Okay, I know that wasn't long at all, but I'm working on getting my chapters longer. This is going to be a major K/J fic, and you can probably see where this is headed. Please click that little button down there and review, and then I might be kind and read and review your stories, if you have them. Okay, I won't be able to update this for two weeks, since I'm going to be on vacation, and will have no internet access. But when I get back, I promise I will update it as soon as possible. Please email me with suggestions or comments, and review as well. 

Email address: lightninggirl21@yahoo.com. 

Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter Two

When the Unexpected Happens   


by an anonymous geek   


A/N: Hiya, dudes. So, I lied. I do have internet access. I forgot that my dad owns a laptop. Well, this will probably be the only time I will be updating this week because I'm preoccupied. I'm on vacation, in a really big house, with a huge tv with 900 channels, huge room to myself with a king size bed, lots of food, and millions of good books. Don't tell me you wouldn't be busy. Thanks to all the reviewer dudes. I luv ya! Anyway, I think you would rather be reading my story, so. . . 

  


Chapter Two  


She walked through a huge forest. No sound could be heard but that of her heartbeat. She walked on and on and the maze of the forest never seemed to end. She was sure that she was walking in circles. Didn't she see that tree only a few minutes ago? Hadn't she walked down this path before? 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a pack of spidrens. There must have been dozens of them, their razor sharp teeth glinting from the shine of the blazing hot sun overhead. They formed a circle around her and moved forward. She forced herself to stay calm and not panic. She cursed herself inwardly that she had not thought to bring her glaive or her sword with her. She was weaponless. Quickly, she tried to figure out what to do. But not quickly enough. Spidren web was hurled at her, but fortunately, she was prepared for at least that one. She fell to the ground and rolled herself out of the spidren's way. Soon more spidren webs came at her, but she averted those too. She was doing well. But she knew that she could not do this forever.   


At one point they would catch her. They would lock her in their webs. They would surround her. Then they would dig their teeth into her, and eat her alive, while she was still warm. They might even save some of her for fodder for their young. And the baby spidrens would tear her apart too. She grimaced at the thought of these things, and began to despair. This caused her to slow down. As if in slow motion, she saw one particularly large spidren hurl its web at her.   


The thick web entwined itself around her, and she struggled. But this only caused to her to become even more trapped in the web. The spidrens' leering faces drew closer and closer, and she struggled all the more, even though she knew that it was to no avail. The large spidren that had captured her with its web walked over to her and drew its face close to her own. She closed her eyes and prayed to the gods to give her mercy, although she knew that her doom had come at last.   


But, all of a sudden, she heard a yell from inside to forest. She slightly recognized the voice, but she couldn't quite place it. The spidrens must have heard the voice too, because they all turned their heads toward the forest. Then one of the spidrens fell to the ground with an arrow through its head. This angered the other spidrens greatly and they approached the figure, filled with fury. Several more fell to the ground with similar injuries. Then the figure stepped out of the forest and Kel recognized him as Joren. Joren? What was he doing here? Why was he saving her?   


He pulled a sword from its sheath, and cut off the legs of several unsuspecting spidrens, while at the same time, dodging several webs that were thrown at him. He was doing all these things very fast. In only a matter of minutes he had killed the majority of them, without receiving any injuries himself. After a few minutes, he had killed all but two, and he soon finished them off. He wiped off his sword in the grass of the clearing, and then placed it back in its sheath. Only then did he walk over to Kel.   


"Kel, are you okay?" he asked, and Kel was surprised that he did not use his traditional name for her, like Lump or Mindelan, but used her real name.   


"I'm-I'm fine."   


"Well, you don't look it, all tied up in that web. Here, let me get you out of this mess." She was also surprised by the softness of his voice, and the kindness clearly written on his face. He seemed as if he really cared. No, this couldn't be. This was not the Joren she knew. Who now gently cut through the web with a knife, careful not to hurt her.   


After a few minutes, he had cut her free, and was helping her to her feet. Then she winced in pain. Her ankle throbbed. She must have twisted it when she had fallen to the ground, and not noticed it since she was so deep in concentration.   


Joren noticed her ankle, so he gently picked her up. Without saying a word, he carried her though the forest on a path that she had not noticed before, but now guessed was the one he had come from. Soon, they were out of the forest, and were standing right outside her father's fief. She tried to get down, and Joren slowly helped her to the ground, and allowed her to lean against him. She knew that she must say something to break the silence.   


"Thank you, Joren. You saved my life, and I am forever in your debt." He looked down at her and searched her eyes for something. He moved in closer. Kel knew exactly what he was doing, but she did nothing to stop it.   


His lips gently touched her own, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she allowed him to kiss her. He pulled his head back and looked at her with ice blue eyes that didn't seem cold at all now. He smiled at her, and then everything disappeared. 

~ * ~ 

Kel woke up in the room at the inn. It took her a while to realize where she was, but when she did, she groaned and got out of bed. As soon as her feet touched the cold ground, she jumped back into her warm bed. It was winter, and the cold was unbearable in Tortall.   


Finally, she ventured out of bed, wincing from the cold. She stripped off her nightclothes and quickly, very quickly, donned her breeches and shirt. After she had pulled on her boots, she walked over to a basin of warm water that a maid had brought in, and cleaned her face and hands. Then she remembered her dream. She stepped away from the basin and grimaced. How could she think up something as gross and sick as that? Joren kissing her!?   


She knew that she must be going mad, having dreams like that. After she had eaten her breakfast and paid the innkeeper, she walked off to the stables. There she found Peachblossom, ready to go. 'Tobe must have been here already,' she thought.   


Sure enough, right in the next stall, Tobe was saddling his own horse. Once he had finished, they rode out of the stables, headed straight for Corus. 

~ * ~ 

Kel wasn't the only one having strange dreams. Joren was having them also. And he, too, was in a forest. As he walked down a path, he noticed many moving shapes ahead of him. He hurried down the path and came to a clearing where dozens of spidrens surrounded a tied up human being. He yelled at the spidrens and they turned toward him. Then he started fighting them until he had killed all of them.   


Once he had done this, he walked over to the human and was shocked to see that it was Kel. He laughed inwardly at the thought of him, Joren of Stone Mountain, saving Keladry of Mindelan, the damsel in distress.   


After he had cut through the web, he helped her up and noticed that her ankle was sprained, so he carried her. He liked feeling that he was the strong and powerful one, and she was the weak one, who needed to depend on him. He wouldn't admit, even to himself, that he liked the feeling of her in his arms.   


Then he helped her down and she thanked him, sincerity written on his face. He was frightened to admit that she looked pretty then, her hazel eyes bright with happiness. He couldn't help it. He leaned in to kiss her. He expected her to pull away immediately, but she did not. Then he pulled away and looked into her face. He didn't see any anger there, only surprise, and something else he couldn't identify. Then everything vanished and he woke up.   


He got dressed, ate breakfast, and then walked into the stables, where he saw Kel. Then he remembered his dream with disgust. Who would ever think of her as pretty, let alone kiss her?   


She was the Lump, and nothing would change that. But in days to come, he would remember that dream, and look on it no longer with distaste, but with something else. Something else that even he did not understand.   


He saddled his horse, mounted, and rode away.   


~ * ~   


Hey, dudes. Now don't freak at me because of the grammar in this thing, where I begin every sentence with "he" or "she." This is only how I write dreams that I begin sentences like this. Okay? 

Oh, and another thing. Don't freak at me for going too fast, because, don't worry, I will not. When they see each other in Corus, they still hate each other (or so they think, muahahahahahaa). Okay, there's something you need to know. I won't update until have 10 more reviews. So, if you really want me to update, all ya need to do it tell your friends to read this story, and to review it. 

Thanks. 

I'm sorry that his chapter is mainly dreams, but the next chapter will be more exciting, I promise. 


	3. Chapter Three

When the Unexpected Happens

by an anonymous geek

A/N: okay, dudes! this is the long expected chapter! Sorry it took so long. Blame my school! The teachers actually expect me to work! Ack! Okay, I'm a little out of it, and don't remember what happened in previous chapters, so don't get ticked at me if I get somethin' wrong! Okay? Oh, and I must warn you, I'm doing somethin' that is way overdone in this chapter! So don't get ticked! Well, you can if you want, but please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'

Chapter Three

Kel walked through the palace. Even after living in it for years, she still got lost at times. There were so many twists and turns, and if you didn't pay attention to where you were going, you could get lost. And this is what happened to Kel. One minute she was walking through a hall that she knew very well, the next minute she was in a place that she had never seen before. She turned around and tried to find her way back, but soon she came to a place where many halls intersected.

She ran a hand through her hair and tried to remember which way she had come. 'It must be that hall,' she thought as she turned the corner. Soon she came to a dead end. 'Maybe not.' She took another turn. She was now in a dark corridor. Trying to get her eyes to adjust to the dark, she did not see him until she had bumped right into him.

"Watch where you're going!" an angry voice yelled at her. She recognized Joren's voice.

"What're you doing here?!"

"Ke-Lump?"

Kel didn't miss the fact that he almost said her real name.

"You haven't answered my question!" she said impatiently.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing here!"

Kel inwardly cursed him. She turned away from him, and returned to trying to find her way out of there. Looking around here, she tried to remember which corridor she had come in through. 'This is hopeless. I might as well ask him if he knows how to get back.'

She turned around and found him right where she had left him. "Uh, Stone Mountain, could you possibly tell me how to get back to the upper levels of the palace?"

Joren sighed and told her the way to get out. She thanked him through clenched teeth and went on her way. Soon she found out that his instructions didn't lead anywhere. Once again she cursed him under her breath. Many hours later she finally found her way back to her room, but it was after a long time of figuring out the best way to kill Joren when she got back. She decided that a long, painful death would be best.

Shortly after she had changed and cleaned up, she received a summons from the king. She walked into the throne room. (A/N: do they deal with matter like this in the throne room? I have no idea. I have been living my life with my head in a bag.)

As she walked in, she saw the king, Sir Myles, and Joren. 'Joren? What's _he _doing here?' She had no time to voice her thoughts, because automatically the king started talking to her.

"Ah, Keladry. You're here! Good. Now we must get down to business. There has been a rumor of a revolt that is going to take place to overthrow me. We need you two, our best knights, to go spy it out, and find out the plans of these revolutionists. It is vital that you do not reveal your true identities. That is the basic plan. Later, Sir Myles will give you the details. Any questions?"

Kel asked, "Why us, Sir? I mean, neither of us has any real experience in spying. Wouldn't one of your more accomplished spies be better at this?"

Sir Myles answered, "Keladry, you and Joren were chosen because of your skill in combat. There is sure to be trouble down there, and we don't want somebody who can't protect himself there. And I am sure that you two will be great at spying."

Kel looked at Joren. She did not want to spend months with him!

"But, Sir-"

King Jonathan interrupted, "Keladry, please don't question this. I understand you two aren't the best of friends, but Tortall needs you." This quieted Kel, but she still didn't want to do it, neither did Joren.

~ * ~

"I am **_not_** going to pretend to be related to her!" Joren thundered.

"Oh, come on, Joren. You don't have it that bad. I have to pretend to be related to you, and I assure you, that is **_much _**worse!" Kel stated, with her "Yamani face" on.

Joren glared at her. She smiled. It was so much fun to infuriate him.

This was the deal:

Joren and Kel were to go to this city (Agedir) where it was rumored that the revolutionists met and conspired. They had to change their names, and pretend to be commoner siblings. Joren was Talyn the farmer, and Kel was Heryn, his sister. Kel was forced to dye her hair black, so she could not be recognized easily, but Joren had to do so too. He was infuriated by this.

"I am not going to dye my hair!" he yelled.

"What, Joren? Afraid you won't be so pretty anymore when you look in the mirror?" she asked sweetly. It took all his willpower not to slap her. Instead he once again glared at her. Kel was surprised that he didn't yell back at her. He was improving at little, and that was a lot to say for Joren. All the years she had known him, he had always been the same easy-to-anger person, but now he held back. It was very strange.

~ * ~

Kel looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She had just dyed her hair black, and had cut it shoulder length. It had recently gown quite long, down to her waist, and now she had to cut most of it off. She reluctantly put on the near rags that she was expected to wear.

Not regularly was she picky with clothing, but this was terrible. Her dress was a pale brown color, and she had to wear worn out boots to go with it. She sighed again, and picked up her meager luggage. Since she was pretending to be poor, she couldn't bring many things. She walked out her door, and there stood Joren. She laughed at the sight of him.

"There isn't anything funny about this, Lump. You look just as bad."

Joren was wearing practically tattered breeches and a cream white cotton shirt. His hair was so black that it was nearly blue, and it was quite a contrast to his pale face.

Kel continued laughing quietly, and he glared at her. After she had said goodbye to a few people, they were off.

~ * ~

Okay, that really stunk and was totally cliche. And there was no romance stuff! Ack! Don't kill me! Sorry that it was so short, too, but I need to do some homework! Algebra 2 really stinks! Especially when you're doing it at the age of 13!

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

When the Unexpected Happens

by an anonymous geek

A/N: Yo, dudes. Sorry I took so long to update. I just haven't known what to do next. It's pretty sad, I really don't have much of a plot figured out. I'm planning for this story to be pretty short. SORRY! I just am kinda bored with it. Blame J. K. Rowling. If it wasn't for her, I would still be completely obsessed with Tamora Pierce books and would be much more interested in writing those types of fanfictions. But now, I only like reading and writing Harry Potter fanfictions. I have to apologize for the fact that this chapter is gunna be short. Really sorry about that. I've just got WAY too much homework to do tonight. I've gotta write a report on Alfred the Great, and another one on Otto I, then I've got these questions sheets I need to fill out. Also, I have art homework, but unfortunately, I forgot to bring it home. Oh, well, I guess I'm gunna flunk the class. Too bad.

Anyway, here is the chapter. . .

Chapter Four

It was dusk on their third day of travel that the two knights reached Agedir, the town where the conspirators lived. As they put their horses into a stable outside the inn, Joren uttered the first non-monosyllabic phrase in the last three days, "Are you coming or not, Lump?"

Keladry spun around to face him from where she was brushing down Peachblossom. "I think maybe it would be best if you stopped calling me that childish name now that we are here, _Talyn_," she said, calling him by his pseudonym. "You also need to remember to call me 'Heryn'. Plus, you need to treat me with respect since I'm your sister."

Joren rolled his eyes in disgust. He certainly knew that it was going to be hell having to pretend to be actually related to that piece of dung. He leaned in closer toward her to whisper, making sure that no one would hear him but her. "Let me remind you, _Heryn_," he said, emphasizing her name. "that the times that I will seem to actually be treating you with respect and love, I'll be trying to hold back my lunch from escaping me." He put his head in his hands. "I can't _believe_ I agreed to do this!" He looked back up at her. "When we return to Corus, I swear to you that I will resume acting the way I was before. Don't even think that I would ever act like this without having a good reason."

Kel sneered at him. "I can't believe you would think that I'd want you to! Your whole life, all you ever did was try to stop me from achieving my goals. All you ever did was try to get me and my friends in trouble and get away with everything. All you ever did was ruin my life and try to make a fool of me. All you ever did was-"

Joren interrupted her by putting his hand over her mouth. "Be quiet!" he whispered sharply. "What if someone were to hear you? Our whole cover would be blown and you would be endangering all the people who sent us here!" He saw understanding in Kel's eyes, but they did not lack the anger from before. He let go of her. "Now, come on, let's get inside."

They started walking inside, but Kel was still muttering. He gave her a sharp look and she stopped, but not before giving him a glare. Once they had entered, they started playing their parts well. Kel started to slightly shrink out of view, trying to make herself look as if she were extremely shy. However, she could not stay inconspicuous for long. No matter how much she would disagree with it, she was very attractive. She had a pretty good body for someone who had spent her life fighting instead of primping herself. She also had a pretty face, her dreamer's hazel eyes seemed to shimmer intelligently with unspoken thoughts. Also, her dark hair went along very well with her slightly-tanned thin face.

Some men who were sitting down at wooden tables looked up as she passed and their eyes widened at her beauty. Unfortunately, Joren noticed this and almost gagged. 'How in the world can they believe that the Lump is actually good-looking?' he asked himself silently. Deep down inside, though, in a subconscious portion of his mind, he knew that she really was pretty, but he could never admit that to anyone, or to himself, for that matter. Once they had gotten themselves a room, a servant girl took them up to it. The whole time, she was giving Joren suggestive looks that he ignored. He had no time for such nonsense. 

The interior of their room was very simple, with two small beds and a little table that held an oil lamp that provided the room with light. The beds had light brown quilts on them and thin cotton-filled pillows. The sheets were white and clean on the beds, and the curtains on the window overlooking the village were made of brown wool. Kel plopped down on her bed and put her head over her hands and looked up at the ceiling, studying it as if it were very interesting.

"I guess this is our quarters for the next few weeks," she said, quietly. Then she jumped off the bed and walked over toward the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Joren irritably.

Kel turned around to look at him in the eye. "Joren, I really do _not_ need to report to you for everything in my life, no matter what you might think."

Joren scowled at her. "Even though I would not _want_ to know how you spend your measly time, I must remind you that we are on a mission, and that means that you need to inform me of all the things that you do."

Kel rolled her eyes. "Is it really a crime to want to get some food downstairs?"

Joren smirked. "Anything is a crime when you're the one doing it."

After sending a dark glare in his direction, she left the room and walked downstairs. At a table in a corner of the room, a man looked at her. Kel, oblivious to his gaze, asked a servant girl who worked in the kitchen to get her some food. The girl nodded, and Kel sat at a table near where the man was sitting. He stood up and walked over to her.

Kel looked up at the man who sat in a seat across from her. He was devilishly handsome, with bright emerald eyes and shoulder-length black hair tied in the back. He grinned at her and she could feel herself smiling back. 

"Hello, my lady," he said to her in a low, rich voice. She realized she was blushing and inwardly cursed herself. Then she realized that this was the way she was expected to behave. 

"My name is Briones Kramin," he told her. "And may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

'He definitely is a charmer,' Kel conceded. She was about to tell him she was Keladry of Mindelan, but at the last moment, she remembered the mission and said, in a quiet, meek voice, "Heryn Mantell." Cursing herself silently for her foolishness, she looked down and then up at him again. She had been careless, yet it was so hard to think straight with those piercing emerald eyes on her.

He took her hand that had been resting on the table and kissed it. "A lovely name for a lovely lady." Once again, she could feel herself blushing. Then she realized that she recognized his name. 'Briones Kramin. Where have I heard that name before,' she asked herself. Then realization hit her. This was the man who was suspected to be the leader of those who were plotting. Kel knew at once that this wasn't the man that she should be flirting with, but then she realized that flirting was exactly what she should do. Myles had told her before she had left that having a woman on a spying mission was always smart, because they could always encourage the men into telling their plans.

She smiled. This mission was about to become interesting.

~ * ~

A/N: I know, I know, that was really short. You officially have the right to flame me. Also, I cannot promise more soon. *cringes* I have to write a story for my father for Christmas, so that is going to take up most of my time. AND, I also have plenty of other stories that need updating. SO, please be patient and I will update as soon as I can. To make up for my lack of chapter, I promise you that there will be fluff in the next chapter. 

Yes, you heard me right, there will be fluff. I hate writing fluff, so you should know that this is a really big deal for me and be happy!

Thanks!

~Kristin


End file.
